Caridad
by Rose-WeasleyPF
Summary: Hermione necesita que el Ministerio de Magia financie su proyecto de caridad para las criaturas mágicas.  Desgraciadamente el jefe del departamento de financias es Draco Malfoy, y él no cederá un sólo centimo tan fácilmente.  Deberán iniciar un viaje en
1. Chapter 1

Hermione miraba la hora de su reloj constantemente.

Tenía una reunión demasiado importante para su proyecto de protección a todas las criaturas mágicas, el P.E.D.D.O había sido historia. Deseaba algo más grande, pero para eso, no sólo necesitaba de la ayuda de todo el departamento de criaturas mágicas, sino la aprobación del departamento financiero.

Es decir, la aprobación de Draco Malfoy.

Y ese maldito, siempre burlándose con su bendita sonrisa de cada una de sus propuestas. Sí, era verdad que su relación había mejorado, que ya no la llamaba _Sangresucia _(o al menos ya no tan seguido), pero tenía es _bendita_ costumbre de tropezarla en cada pasillo, de reírse cuando lograba hacerla tirar un documento y de preguntarle siempre como estaba Ron, sabiendo que habían terminado por culpa del pelirrojo.

No fue un secreto para el mundo mágico que Ron había embarazado a una de sus secretarias, y con eso se vino una bomba de chicas más a las que había profanado siendo aún novio de ella.

Y bueno, tampoco era total la culpa de Ron, ella pasaba los días enteros entregada a su trabajo, descuidando cada una de las relaciones familiares y afectivas existentes. Ya ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue la última vez que se reunió con Harry o con Ginny.

Pero ése no era el punto.

Draco Malfoy, _ése _era el punto.

Se mordía las uñas y agitaba todo lo que tenía cerca, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en otra cosa que culparlo si no aprobaban el presupuesto, y justo cuando estaba a punto de mandarlo todo al demonio y caminar hacia la oficina del susodicho, tocaron la puerta de su oficina fuertemente sobresaltándola.

–– _¿¡Pero quién coño toca así?_–– Exclamó en voz baja dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina tirándola con brusquedad–– ¡Malfoy!

––Granger, pero que grata sorpresa encontrarte por acá–––– Señaló sin interés entrando sin ser invitado.

––Esta es _mi _oficina, ¿Quién más pensabas que estaría aquí?

El hombre ignoró olímpicamente su pregunta y se sentó en una silla con majestuosidad.

––Vengo a avisarte que la reunión ha sido cancelada.

–– ¿¡Qué?

–– ¡Déjame terminar, Granger! Es de mala educación interrumpir cuando alguien está hablando––. Ella frunció los labios y movió su mano en un gesto de rabia para que continuara––. No voy a poder estar en dicha reunión así que la he cancelado.

–– ¡Pero como serás de desgraciado! ¡Llevo esperando esta maldita reunión toda la temporada y tú me vienes con que…!

–– ¡Qué me dejes terminar! ¡Pero joder, mujer!... ya te he dicho que no puedo, pero los imbéciles del departamento de criaturas han dado su aprobación.

Hermione volteó a verlo–– ¿Es enserio?

––No, es que me gusta perder tiempo viéndote brincar de alegría–– Murmuró sarcásticamente rodando los ojos, ella lo ignoró y empezó a saltar con alegría por toda la oficina–––– Pero…––interrumpió su festejo con voz maliciosa–– Todavía _mi_ departamento, no ha dado su aprobación.

Hermione se giró mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y luego frunció el ceño––. Van a aprobarlo ¿no?

––Pues… la verdad es que para hacer eso se gastaría demasiado dinero que se podría utilizar en otras cosas…

–– ¿En otras cosas? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Enriquecer más tu blanco trasero, Malfoy?–– Rodó sus ojos y se sentó en el sillón cruzando una de sus piernas.

Draco exhaló mirándole las piernas trigueñas tratando de ver más allá subiendo por su cintura aterrizando en sus pequeños y redondos pechos, luego se fijó en ella.

––Está bien, te propongo algo… Granger.

–– ¿Qué clase de propuesta?–– Hermione lo miró temerosa por la forma en que la miraba, con esos ojos que él sólo fijaba en _Sangrelimpias_ como él.

Draco la miró fijamente y sonrió con malicia acariciándose los labios.

–– ¿Malfoy…?–– preguntó descruzando la pierna y echándose hacia atrás tomando un cojín y cubriendo su torso.

––No es nada de lo que tu sucia mente está pensando, Granger–– Se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose a la ventana–– Pero que oficina tan grande ¿qué es lo que haces? No deberías estar en esta oficina…

–– ¿Y dónde se supone que debería estar entonces, si me puedes explicar?–– se había levantado y caminó hacia él con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. Draco giró para mirarla y ella tuvo que retroceder dos pasos sintiéndose embargada por su presencia y su altura, él en cambio, se acercó a ella lo más que pudo.

––Hay sólo una manera de que se te pueda financiar ése dinero, sólo una… ¿entiendes?–– Draco habló despacio y con firmeza haciéndola temblar.

––Y… ¿Cuál… cuál es?–– murmuró alejándose unos pasos más, Draco sonrió autosuficiente.

––En Dublín habrá una subasta que será una obra de caridad para los magos menos afortunados, podríamos sugerir parte de esta sea recolectada para ése proyecto que tú tienes…–– le explicó––… y así podríamos completarte lo que falta, que no sería demasiado para entonces, es la mayor convención de magos en Gran Bretaña, así que se recogerán generosos fondos.

Hermione lo miraba atento a sus palabras.

––Pero… ¿Crees que lo aprueben? Es decir… ellos tenían destinado ese dinero para otras cosas.

––Estoy seguro de que los convenceremos, uno de los mayores asociados es un buen amigo de mi familia. Pero tendríamos que llegar allá, ir a la convención y aportar también gran parte de los donativos y fondos primos para la recolección de la subasta.

––Y supongo… que eso no lo financiarán ustedes––. Draco chasqueó la lengua.

––No lo he dicho yo. Pero estás en lo correcto––. Le sonrió y ella extrañamente sintió el corazón golpearle la garganta––. Tampoco costeará los viajes ni el hospedaje.

Hermione gimió y las rodillas se rindieron obligándola a sentarse, puso su cabeza entre las manos masajeándose las sienes.

––Está bien–– Murmuró después de un rato–– Supongo que todo valdrá la pena.

Draco sonrió y la miró un tanto asombrado.

––Eres muy firme en lo que dices ¿no?–– caminó hacia la puerta–– Te enviraré los vuelos para que hagas la reserva, por favor pídelos ambos en clase ejecutiva.

Los magos habían accedido a tomar medios de transporte muggles en colaboración a los mismos, en caso de accidente un movimiento de varita podría ser muy útil y así saldarían todo el daño cometido durante todos los tiempos de guerra, no sólo en este tipo de cosas, también lo hacía en trenes o construcciones.

–– ¿Ambos? ¿Quién más irá?

–– ¿Quién crees?–– le preguntó mirándola como si fuera de lo más obvio––. ¿Sino quién vigilará que distribuyas bien el dinero?

O.o.O.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Hermione miraba la ostentosa maleta del joven y se preguntaba si su equipaje era demasiado paupérrimo. Ambos caminaron hacia la fila y esperaron pacientemente sin decir una palabra.

Cuando finalmente su turno llegó la mujer le sonrió descaradamente al rubio.

Y luego llegó el precio. Hermione estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero se controló lo suficiente y tomó su billetera de su bolsito de cuencas, sin embargo cuando iba a entregarle el dinero que recién había cambiado, la muchacha ya le entregaba los tiquetes a Malfoy y les deseaba buen viaje. Ella lo miró esperando una respuesta y él con una mirada de _no te conviene preguntar_ agarró su maleta y la de la chica andando hacia los vuelos internacionales.

Hermione no dijo nada y prefirió sentarse a su lado en silencio, estaba confusa, asustada y ansiosa. No tenía demasiado dinero y que él pagara los tiquetes le había venido como anillo al dedo, de pronto sintió como él la llamaba y se giró para mirarlo.

–– ¿Se te ofrece un café?

¿Y qué era eso? ¿El día de "_todos traten bien a la Sangresucia"_, o qué?

––No, gracias––. ¿Y eso? ¿_Gracias?_ ¿Desde cuándo le das las _gracias_ a esa sabandija? Draco le insistió pero ella negó de nuevo, se estaba oscureciendo el cielo y los aviones siempre la ponían nerviosa, mejor que pudiera dormir un rato.

Cuando finalmente abordaron, ella se puso su abrigo y se amarró con fuerza el cinturón respirando lo más pausadamente posible y cerró los ojos apretando la almohada que le habían dado unos minutos antes.

–– ¿Nerviosa, Granger?–– Lo escuchó hablarle con voz graciosa, ella abrió los ojos para mirarle–– No deberías, tenemos magia ¿sabes?

Ella asintió pero cerró de nuevo los ojos.

El avión despejo tranquilo y ella se destensó luego de varios minutos, así que optó por relajar sus músculos y cerrar sus ojos, no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormida.

De pronto, no sabía si minutos u horas después, Draco sacudió un poco su brazo y ella despertó notando que estaba totalmente abrazada al joven.

Asustada se levantó y lo miró con vergüenza, pero él estaba dormido también, o al menos eso parecía.

…

Granger.

_Oh, Granger…_

Su perfume, su esencia, su carisma.

Estaba recostada en su pecho con los rizos revueltos y sus manos suaves aferrándose a su cuerpo, respirando pacífica. No sabía porqué pero cuando estaban cerca de ella sentía un torbellino recorrerlo entero, y mataba por tocarle la piel y los labios. Con delicadeza tomó la frazada que la azafata había repartido hacía un rato y le cubrió pues la joven aún temblaba de frío.

Pero la turbulencia del avión provocó que despertara y él automáticamente cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir, la chica jadeó y se hizo a un lado alejándose de él y llevándose con ella su perfume, su esencia y su carisma.

O.O.O

Cuando el avión aterrizó la joven respiró tranquila y se levantó de su asiento tomando su equipaje el cual él le quitó y lo puso sobre sus hombros, Hermione tampoco dijo nada y dejó que lo tomara, después de todo volar la dejaba mareada así que no objetó y aprovechó la extraña amabilidad del rubio y caminó justa tras él.

Un carro del ministerio los esperaba en el aeropuerto con banderillas de Londres, ambos subieron a la parte trasera y se sentaron en silencio sin mirarse. Hermione estuvo fija en la ventana mirando cómo se adentraban a la ciudad y las pequeñas gotas de agua golpeaban el vidrio.

Después de casi media hora en aquel carro esperando a que el tráfico fluyera ella decidió romper el silencio.

–– ¿Has hecho la reserva?–– Lo miró con indiferencia.

––No, es que pensé que si nos quedábamos debajo de un puente ahorraríamos más dinero.

–– ¡Malfoy!

–– ¡Pues por supuesto que la hice! ¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Qué no puedo agarrar un maldito teléfono y llamar a pedir una reserva?

–– ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

––Pues lo insinuaste.

–– ¡Pero si sólo te lo pregunté!–– exclamó en un susurro.

––Sí, sí… no me importa lo que digas––. Se giró para no mirarla y a ella le dieron ganas de ahorcarlo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota e inmaduro? También se giró fingiendo que no lo miraba.

…

Hermione se bajó del auto mirando el hotel en el que se habían detenido y empuñó sus manos. Era hermoso, deslumbrante, lujoso.

Y cada habitación debía valer una fortuna. Ni aún con el dinero que ahorró del avión lograría pagar una de ésas habitaciones, parecía que las paredes estuvieran hechas de oro, era magnífico.

––Cierra la boca, se te va a entrar una mosca––. Murmuró el hombre a su lado y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–– ¡Te dije que reservaras unos económicos! ¡Esto debe costar una fortuna!

––Fueron las más económicas, de _este_ hotel. ¿Creíste que Draco Malfoy dormiría en cualquier cuchitril?

–– ¡Eres despreciable!–– masculló adentrándose.

–– _¿Y cómo se supone que voy a pagar esto?––_ Pensó sacando su billetera, Draco ya estaba en el vestíbulo hablando con la recepcionista.

––Hice una reserva a nombre de Draco Malfoy––. Le explicó mirándola con superioridad.

––Sí, señor Malfoy, aquí lo tenemos registrado––. Murmuró tecleando en su computador––. La suite matrimonial ¿No?

––Así es.

–– ¿Qué?–– susurró Hermione mirándolo con los ojos abiertos––. Malfoy ¿me puedes explicar?–– él rió forzadamente.

–– Tú siempre tan graciosa, cariño––. Murmuró entre dientes––. Permítame un segundo––. Se dirigió a la mujer que siguió con su trabajo y le susurró bajito con los dientes apretados––. Me han dado una oferta porque creen que venimos de luna de miel, así que haz el favor de cerrar bien tu pico y seguirme la corriente a menos que de verdad quieras dormir bajo un puente.

Hermione frunció los labios y se giró a la mujer pacientemente.

––Tendrá que disculparla––. Murmuró Malfoy––. Los vuelos la ponen algo torpe.

Estuvo tentada a pisarle el pie pero se resistió y sonrió falsamente.

––Bien señor Malfoy, este es el costo de la habitación, puede pagar aquí la mitad y cuando desaloje la otra mitad, o todo de adelanto.

––Todo de adelanto, ¿no cielo?–– se dirigió con mirada burlesca a Hermione y ella iba a abrir la boca pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver aquel montón de ceros en la cuenta.

Balbuceó un poco pero decidió que no quedaría como una estúpida y sacó su billetera abriéndola para sacar el dinero y contar si quizá le alcanzaba. Tenía casi la mitad.

Lo sacó y miró a Draco pero este ya tenía la tarjeta de la habitación en una mano y guardaba su dinero de nuevo.

––Malfoy… ––. Murmuró––. No tengo la mitad pero si casi…

–– ¿De qué hablas? ¡Oh, no! No pienses que somos todavía novios, porque ahora yo pagaré todo, ¿o no, esposa?

Iba a pegarle. Por Dios que lo haría, pero él la tomó del brazo y se la llevó de allí hasta el ascensor.

––Estás estropeando todo, Granger–– Murmuró mirándola con frustración–– Has silencio y sube de una buena vez.

La agarró del codo y la llevó hasta el ascensor donde subieron casi al último piso

_¿Con que las más baratas del hotel?_ _Es la misma mierda costosa._

–– ¿Me puedes explicar de una buena vez que es lo que estás planeando?–– Gritó cuando entraron a la habitación notando una cama matrimonial en el centro de esta–– ¡No pienso compartir esa cama! ––Lo miró horrorizada––Es que ahora mismo bajo y aclaro todo este asunto, a mí no me vas a ver la cara…–– murmuró caminando hacia la puerta, el joven la detuvo por el hombro––. ¿Qué?

––Hay un sofá allí, no seas dramática que bastante que cuesta encontrar reservación en este hotel.

––Puedo irme a otro lugar.

––Ya te dije que he venido a vigilar que no malgastes el dinero en estupideces.

–– ¿Acaso esto no es una estupidez? ¡Además ni siquiera están financiando el viaje y la estadía!

–– ¡Por un cornudo demonio, Granger! ¡Qué obedezcas y punto!

Hermione lo miró con rabia y se sentó bruscamente en el sofá cruzando las piernas.

––Ni creas que dormiré yo aquí––. Aseguró y se levantó de repente sacando de su maleta un camisón, un cepillo de dientes y un par de pantuflas. Él la miró con una ceja alzada pero no dijo nada y dejó que se introdujera en el baño, ella y sus niñerías.

––Esto era lo que me faltaba––. Murmuraba Hermione con rabia quitándose la ropa que ahora le parecía un estorbo y poniendo encima su camisón––. ¡Maldito Malfoy! Debí encargarme yo misma de las dichosas reservas ¡Es un demente!

Draco la observó salir con indiferencia del baño y ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

–– ¿Qué haces en la cama? ¡Te he dicho que no dormiría en el sofá!

Draco rodó los ojos––. ¡Pero si la cama es enorme! Podrías dormir de este lado que yo ni te sentiría.

––Tienes tres segundos para bajarte––. Dijo Hermione entre dientes entrecerrando los ojos con rabia, él la miró con burla antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada––… Uno…

–– ¿Estás hablando enserio, Granger?

––…Dos…

––No me pienso parar de aquí. A ver ¿Qué piensas hacerme?–– bufó cruzándose de brazos.

–– ¡Tres!–– gritó Hermione, se tiró sobre él y empezó a empujarlo de la cama con brusquedad y toda la fuerza que tenía.

–– ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Granger!––Ella lo ignoraba sin dejar de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas de todas las maneras posibles mientras él hacía fuerza para no ceder. Se caía en el intento y de nuevo se levantaba tratando de sacarlo.

–– ¡Sal… de… la… cama!–– le empujó hasta que cansada se tiró en la cama–– Eres un maldito desgraciado, enfermo, cínico, abusador ¡Y un imbécil!

––Qué bueno que me lo recuerdas, se me olvidaba lo Malfoy que soy.

Ella gritó con rabia y se puso una almohada en la cabeza, sin embargo sintió como la cama subía a la ausencia de un peso y lo vio tomando varias almohadas y una gruesa colcha ubicándose después en el sofá.

Estaba sorprendida. Creyó que él haciendo honor a su muy apreciada virtud como un cretino se quedaría para fastidiarla hasta obligarla a marcharse al sofá, pero era él quién estaba acomodándose allí. Confundida lo observó acomodarse y apagar las luces con la varita, y no que hacer en esa incómoda e inesperada situación, así que optó por acurrucarse en su cama tapándose con el dosel y tratando de relajarse para poder dormir.

Sin embargo el sueño no llegaba para ninguno y empezaba a ser incómodo. Cierta parte de ella se sentía mal por el rubio al verlo como trataba de acomodarse siendo tan difícil para él en ese sofá tan pequeño. Sin embargo decidió que era culpa suya al haber alquilado una habitación para pareja y cerró los ojos librándose del sentimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

––Levántate, Malfoy.

Draco abrió los ojos parpadeando al sentir el toque de Hermione, la miró con despreció y se tapó de nuevo.

––Largo, Granger.

–– ¡Llegaremos tarde a la primera reunión! Anda, ya debemos bajar…

––Me importa un comino esa maldita reunión. Ve tú.

––No puedo ir yo sola, Malfoy. Tú eres el de la vida social, ellos siguen viéndome como una _Sangresucia_.

Draco apartó la sábana y se fijo en que ella estaba sentada junto a su cuerpo en el sofá, en su rostro había una casi imperceptible mueca de frustración y tristeza.

––Está bien–– respondió quitándose la sábana y levantándose de la cama–– te acompañaré, después de todo no podrás sola toda una semana.

Hermione lo observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio, cuando él la miró ella no pudo evitar sonreírle en agradecimiento.

––Gracias, Malfoy. De verdad.

––No entiendo porque te importa tanto eso de todos modos–– refutó él sacándose la pijama desnudándose frente a la joven, ella se ruborizó y volteó su cabeza disimuladamente hacia otra dirección–– esas criaturas están bien así, y a los elfos les gusta servir.

––Eso es porque no conocen una vida mejor que esa, Malfoy. No digo que no sirvan, pero que lo hagan por un contrato justo, que incluya salario, seguridad y vacaciones.

––Eso es pedir demasiado.

––No lo es. Además no sólo lo hago por elfos, sino por todas las criaturas que están en condiciones paupérrimas. Claro, que si a ti no te importa eso no afectará en mis planes.

Draco rodó los ojos y entró al baño totalmente desnudo, ella suspiró aliviada cuando el cerró la puerta y escuchó la regadera.

O.o.O.

Hermione se había esforzado aquel día en verse como una profesional. Quería que la miraran por su calidad y no por su sangre, había comprado un pantalón oscuro con líneas marrones muy finas que se camuflaban pero daban aire de jefe. Una camisa blanca bastante sencilla pero elegante y se había alisado el cabello ––tanto como pudo–– así que ahora sólo eran algunas ondas y las había recogido atrás.

Pero cuando llegó a la dichosa reunión que en realidad era un gran salón algo desbaratado y parecía que estaban arreglandolo, se encontró con que todos los inversionistas estaban vestidos de suéteres y jeans. La cara le ardió con la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas cuando todos se giraron a mirarlos y al parecer les hizo gracia que específicamente _ella_, se hubiese vestido así.

Draco observó su rostro, su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza y parecía que quería desaparecer en ese instante.

––Buenos días–– habló el rubio, la sala no era una oficina, de hecho, era el lugar en el que se llevarían a cabo las múltiples actividades para la recolección de fondos que daría el dinero para la subasta.

Las personas lo miraron un poco sorprendidas, Draco era un sujeto de presencia y poder, el simple hecho de haber abierto la boca los había deslumbrado. De inmediato una mujer blanca con el cabello oscuro se acercó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

––Buenos días––– le regresó el saludo con picardía––– Draco Malfoy ¿no?

El rubio asintió mirándola con indiferencia.

––Yo soy Amelie Richards, estoy encargada de los eventos de la subasta, desde costos, donaciones y aportes obligatorios ––– sonrió aún más––– los representantes de cada país, como me imagino te habrán informado, deben donar cierta cantidad de… dinero, pero… siendo que ustedes desean obtener una parte de la ganancia, pues su aporte deberá ser aún mayor.

–––Ya lo sabía–––– Hermione estaba a su lado ahora, Amelie la miró de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada lo más _discreto_ que su antipatía lo permitió.

––Y tú…–––murmuró en una ligera combinación de desprecio y asco––– debes ser Hermione Granger––– amagó una carcajada a su nombre, Hermione lo notó pero prefirió hacerse la de la vista gorda y asintió––– Bueno, tú estarás a mi servicio, me han dicho que eres buena con los números ¿es eso cierto?––– preguntó como si el hecho fuese imposible, ella sonrió.

––Así es, será un placer trabajar _con_ usted.

La susodicha apretó la mandíbula y luego le sonrió falsamente, miró de nuevo al rubio y se giró hacia las demás mujeres reunidas que cuchicheaban sin parar como adolescentes mientras miraban al rubio.

––Creo que debería irme a cambiar–– Hermione miró su ropa y luego los ajustados jeans de mezclilla de las demás con esas blusas escotadas supuestamente deportivas. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir que podía venir en traje a organizar salones? Tenían que correr mesas, guindar adornos, barrer, sacudir… y a ella se le daba por causar buena impresión con un traje de oficina.

––No–– la contradijo el rubio–– si te cambias les darás el gusto de la humillación por la que te hicieron pasar–– ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir–– ellos no sufrieron tanto con lo del Señor Tenebroso, por eso siguen siendo tan racistas. Pero tú sí te viste afectada, eres superior a ellos.

Hermione se quedó muda ante aquellas especulaciones, después de todo no lo esperaba de él.

––Gracias.

O.O.O

El primer día fue el más duro.

Habían usado más de cien encantamientos de limpieza y muchas veces sus propias manos para componer daños que la magia podía estropear. El polvo estaba pegado a los vidrios, pisos y paredes y no bastaba con un solo encantamiento para desaparecerlo.

Sin embargo, Draco observaba la enorme sonrisa con la que ella trabajaba, estaba sucia y algo cansada pero lo hacía todo con el mayor gusto que podía, a pesar de las frívolas miradas y de los constantes desprecios.

––Es una muchacha extraordinaria–– murmuró uno de los viejos a su espalda. Andrew Macobish era uno de los inversionistas más importantes, y era muy amigo de los Malfoy–– Sé que en tu familia los hijos de muggles no son bien vistos. Pero esta jovencita es excepcional–– la voz ronca tenía el mismo timbre que la de Dumbledore, Draco asintió sin apartar la vista de la castaña–– No me gustaría que le pasara lo de hace un par de años. Ese joven Weasley dejó ir una joya.

Draco volvió a asentir y se alejó del hombre caminando hacia ella, la detuvo cuando iba a llevar un par de mesas hacia un lugar del salón.

––Creo que ya has hecho bastante por hoy, Granger–– puso una mano en su hombro, ella lo miró confundida–– ve a lavarte, ya van a pasar al comedor todos.

Hermione se sacudió las manos y lo miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento que lo tomó por sorpresa.

––Claro, gracias…

…

Hermione entró al comedor con su bandeja de comida y observó las numerosas mesas de seis personas, casi todas llenas.

Miró donde podría sentarse, fijándose en que la mayoría de las mesas no estaba completamente llena, sin embargo, en ninguna de ellas parecía apreciarla. Intentó dirigirse a la de las demás mujeres que estaban reunidas hablando en murmullos, pero cuando estuvo cerca ellas se giraron a mirarla deteniendo la charla y Hermione incómoda optó por sentarse en la mesa vacía delante de aquella.

Se mordió los labios sintiéndose repentinamente estúpida. Desde un principio sabía que las cosas serían así, que la despreciarían por su sangre.

Pero no se imaginaba tanto. Tenía además la esperanza de que no fuera tan malo.

Tomó la cuchara y la introdujo sobre su sopa caliente. El apetito se había desvanecido tan rápido como la atacó.

Podía escuchar a las de la mesa de atrás como hablaban de lo encrespado que ahora tenía el cabello por trabajar, de su ropa inadecuada y de su delgadez sin gracia. No es que se desviviera por su aspecto, pero ahora entendía porque todos y cada uno de los chicos con los que salía terminaban por dejarla por otra más guapa.

Suspiró pesadamente sintiendo un fuerte nudo en su garganta, preguntándose si alguna vez alguien que valiera la pena se fijaría en ella.

––Granger–– oyó la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas, se reincorporó tratando de dejar a un lado esa estúpida sensación–– ¿Puedo sentarme?

Hermione lo miró y le indicó el puesto a su lado, Draco tomó asiento sin apartar su vista de ella.

–– ¿Por qué tan apartada?

Ella bufó como si fuera obvio.

––Por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy del agrado de la mayoría de esta gente.

Malfoy observó indisimuladamente a la mesa de atrás y Hermione pudo oír la risa estúpida de la tal Amelie.

–– ¿Te refieres a ellas?

––No sólo a ellas–– se alzó de hombros–– ¿O se te olvida que soy una _Sangresucia_?

Draco suspiró y tomo una cucharada de su crema de pollo.

––Al menos nos divertiremos hoy.

–– ¿A qué te refieres?–– le preguntó ella.

––La primera recolecta de fondos será un baile–– anunció–– ya sabes, cena, baile… y esas cosas. Es informal.

–– ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

––Amelie.

–– ¡A mí no me lo dijo! Y se supone que soy su ayudante–– rechinó los dientes y Draco sonrío.

––Yo creo que está celosa.

–– ¿Celosa?–– lo miró como si estuviera chiflado, miró disimuladamente a la morena–– ¿de qué?

––De esto–– se señaló a sí mismo––Vienes acompañada del hombre más rico y hermoso de toda Gran Bretaña.

Hermione rodó los ojos y probó un poco de sus papas asadas.

––Eso es absurdo. Como si tú fueras a fijarte en mí. _O peor, _ en una impura.

Draco la miró durante varios segundos antes de responder.

––Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé, Granger.

Ella se giró a mirarlo confundida pero la conversación la dio por terminada.

…..

..

Hermione miraba por décima vez el reflejo en el cuarto de baño.

Tenía más de una hora de estar lidiando con su cabello y eligiendo que ropa se vería mejor en ella.

No sabía por qué lo hacía exactamente, pero estaba realmente esmerándose en conseguir un buen aspecto.

Ya que sería un baile _informal_ como le confirmó Draco un par de horas atrás optó por una blusa negra con lentejuelas que le había costado una décima parte de su salario y un pantalón negro informal pero adecuado.

Sus ojos estaban delineados y había ensombrecido sus párpados con un café muy suave, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus labios rojos.

Suspiró por última vez armándose de valor para salir del baño completamente lista.

Cuando lo hizo pudo ver a Draco sentado en el sofá esperando por ella mientras sujetaba su cuello, Hermione se había sentido algo culpable pues él parecía tener los músculos tensos al pasar la noche fuera de su cama.

Sin embargo, Draco levantó su vista y la posó en ella durante largos segundos que a Hermione se le hicieron eternos, tuvo que desviar la vista sonrojada.

––Ah…–– balbuceó–– creo… creo que estoy lista, Malfoy.

––Sí…–– él salió del letargo carraspeando dos veces su garganta–– ya estamos sobre el tiempo…

…

El camino para llegar al lugar donde se realizaría el primer evento fue largo, demasiado para ambos. Él olía delicioso y eso la estaba matando.

Observaba sus uñas y sus pies incómoda por el silencio y por el rabillo del ojo lo único que podía ver era el movimiento del cuello de Draco por el espasmo.

Se reprendió por eso una vez más. ¿Desde cuándo ella era tan pretenciosa? ¡No le hacía falta dormir en esa cama de dosel tanto como a él!

–– ¿Te… duele mucho?–– murmuró ella mirándolo y se sonrojó enormemente cuando el fijó sus ojos en los de ella.

––Pues…–– se alzó de hombros a modo de respuesta.

––Tengo un ungüento que quizá te ayude. Lo utilizo cuando tomo vuelos largos.

Draco sonrió de medio lado.

––Seguro me servirá, si destensa músculos amargos como los tuyos–– se rió y ella lo miró enojada–– ¡No te pongas así! Es la pura verdad.

––Desgraciado–– refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos y mirando de nuevo a la ventana.

…

El lugar donde habían organizado el evento era una disco-bar reconocido en la ciudad y muy prestigioso.

Hermione observó la gran fila de magos y brujas jóvenes que esperaban ansiosamente a entrar a la exclusividad del lugar.

––No está mal…–– murmuró Draco a su lado–– al menos estos Irlandeses tienen algo de imaginación.

Sin poder evitarlo Hermione sonrió con la forma despectiva que él había utilizado para dirigirse a ellos.

––Entremos, aquí hace mucho frío.

Ambos avanzaron del otro lado por donde se veían a los organizadores del evento con camisetas del Ministerio de Magia. Cuando entraron por la parte trasera, Amelie saltó de inmediato hacia ellos, específicamente _hacia él_.

Hermione pensó que era más que obvio que ella también se había esforzado en su atuendo.

Tenía una blusa con un escote que ella lo nombró _vulgar_ que llegaba hasta casi el ombligo. Sus pantalones estaban tan ajustados a su cuerpo que de ser blancos podrían confundirse con su piel, estaba cargada de pulseras y sus aretes eran enormes.

–– ¡Draco!–– exclamó esta coqueteándole–– Qué bueno que hayas llegado–– sonrió–– Pero pasa, nos ha tocado en la misma mesa, la de allá–– señaló con el dedo y él asintió.

–– ¿Vamos, Granger?–– le preguntó a la muchacha que asintió dispuesta a seguirlo.

–– ¡Oh, no!–– exclamó de inmediato la chillona voz de Amelie––De hecho, has llegado tarde, _Granger_–– Murmuró con repugnancia–– Tú permanecerás allí–– señaló una mesa junto a la entrada donde había una caja fuerte y varias cintas para las manos–– te encargarás de recoger el dinero de las personas y entregarles las cintas que deberán ponerse en sus brazos para saber que han pagado.

Hermione quiso quejarse pero simplemente apretó los puños con orgullo y miró a la morena.

––Bien, lo haré con mucho gusto–– murmuró–– pero por favor, la próxima vez no olvides decírmelo antes, de otra manera no podré hacerme cargo.

Estaba furiosa.

Oh, sí, estaba muy, _muy_ furiosa.

Caminó hacia la mesa indicada y se sentó resignada a pasar una larga y aburrida noche.

…

No podía creer que fueran casi la una de la mañana y la gente siguiera llegando.

Estaba cansada de pies a cabeza, literalmente.

La silla era malditamente incómoda y debía cambiar de posición para que no se le durmiera el trasero, la música estaba muy fuerte y tenía dolor de cabeza y lo que más faltaba; se moría de hambre.

Draco en cambio había bailado toda la noche y comido todo cuanto Amelie le había ofrecido como ella pudo notar. Con rabia recostó su cabeza masajeando el puente de su nariz.

Merlín, quería largarse en ese instante, no aguantaba más.

––Granger–– la muchacha abrió los ojos mirando al rubio de pie junto a ella–– ¿Estás cansada?

Hermione suspiró con algo de sarcasmo.

––No, de verdad que me encantaría pasármela así el resto de la noche–– bufó acomodando el dinero de la caja por valores.

Draco sonrió–– Siempre tan graciosa, Granger.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con cansancio.

–– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?

––Oh, pues es muy sencillo–– se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa malvada–– ¿No te apetece mover las piernas un rato?

Hermione sonrió.

–– ¿Pues sabes qué? Sí me apetece–– le mostró sus dientes con la nueva sonrisa y unos leves hoyuelos en sus mejillas, pero luego bufó–– No puedo dejar el puesto.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y giró su cabeza buscando algo con la mirada.

–– ¡Oye!–– le gritó a alguien, a una joven chica con camisa del Ministerio–– ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento?

La joven se acercó extrañada pues por el acento, él no era de Irlanda.

––Escucha… mi compañera no ha comido y está muy cansada–– le explicó señalando a Hermione–– ¿Podrías ocupar su lugar? No creo que hagas mucho, ya es tarde en realidad.

La joven que no tendría más de dieciocho años se alzó de hombros y asintió con amabilidad.

–– ¡Pero que persuasivo eres!–– murmuró Hermione con un dejo irónico cuando Draco la guió un poco más lejos llegando hasta la mesa de bocadillos.

––Es uno de mis muchos talentos–– le pasó un vaso con ponche y un sándwich de pollo–– están buenos estos sándwiches, no sé de dónde los sacaron.

Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él en cuanto lo mordió, su estómago además ya empezaba a reclamar.

Después de unos segundos ya había terminado tanto con el sándwich como con el ponche.

––Bien, Granger… me estaba preguntando si quieres bailar una canción antes de marcharnos–– ofreció Malfoy con una sonrisa a medio lado–– responde rápido antes de que cambie de opinión.

––Vaya…–– se sorprendió ella sonriéndole–– tendré que anotar la fecha y hora en que Draco Malfoy sacó a bailar a una _Sangresucia_, pero lo aceptaré para no pecar de grosera.

Malfoy le extendió una mano y se adentraron en la pista de baile, pero en cuanto él la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su pecho ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles desde el final de su espalda hasta la nuca.

Hermione sentía la respiración fría del rubio sobre su cuello y sin darse cuenta se había aferrado a sus brazos con fuerza y podía escuchar el corazón del rubio acelerado en su pecho, tanto como el suyo propio.

––Malfoy…––_murmuró, gimió, jadeó_… no supo con exactitud qué fue lo que salió de sus labios, pero él se aferró a su cintura con fuerza pegándola a su pecho.

La extraña sensación que la había perturbado desde que llegaron, cuando se acercaba a él la embargó con más violencia robándole hasta el aire.

Draco no habló, no dijo nada, incluso se sintió desubicado, jamás el corazón se había acelerado tanto con el abrazo de alguien, jamás sintió que un olor fuera tan exquisito y necesario para sus pulmones.

No sabe si bailaron minutos, segundos u horas, pero estaba perdiendo el control de su mente y no quería que lo mismo pasara con sus manos, estaba esforzándose para no moverlas de su lugar.

––Granger–– carraspeó desesperado por la sensación agobiante que sentía al tenerla tan pegada a él––Creo… creo que está bien tarde–– balbuceó e intentó sonreír–– deberíamos irnos ¿No crees?

Hermione asintió igualmente aturdida, con las piernas temblorosas y las manos frías.

…

Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada y trataron de evitar mirarse a toda costa. Draco se reprendía mentalmente por su idiotez, él no era un adolescente apenado, él era un hombre, que si quería joderse a una chica lo hacía y podía llamarla o tratarla como si no hubiera explorado sus piernas, él no era una niña estúpida que se sonroja cuando un niño le habla.

Y no sabe porque _mierdas_ tiene que hacerlo ahora.

Era incómodo. Y con un demonio, él detesta lo incómodo. Detesta subir el ascensor en silencio y que todos noten la pesada atmósfera.

Maldita Granger.

Todo lo hace más difícil, todo lo hace un laberinto, maldita sabelotodo.

Maldita, maldita.

…

––Malfoy–– Hermione lo llamó cuando ya dentro de la habitación él tomó una almohada y una colcha para acomodarlas en el sofá. Draco giró su rostro para mirarla pero ella no lo miraba directamente, sino a las sábanas, aún _estúpidamente_ avergonzada––Yo… ¿Sabes?–– balbuceó–– creo que si duermes ahí otra noche…–– lo miró a los ojos roja como un tomate y jadeó un poco al darse cuenta de que él no había despegado sus ojos grises de los suyos––…mañana no podrás levantarte de la tortícolis–– sonrió nerviosa.

–– ¿Y cómo piensas solucionarlo?

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Maldito cretino, estaba tratando de ser amable, era más que obvia la respuesta.

Y aún así le daba vergüenza pronunciarla.

––Creo que–– carraspeó pues su garganta sonó _quizá_ demasiado ronca–– si compartimos _la cama_–– la voz se le quebró un poco de la pena–– no pasará nada ¿o sí?

Él se alzó de hombros con indiferencia y ella quiso ahorcarlo.

Estúpido malcriado, ella ni siquiera debería estarle ofreciendo nada.

––Podemos dormir cada uno de un lado–– murmuró él trayéndose de nuevo la almohada y la colcha–– A menos que quieras que te abrace.

Hermione sintió los oídos echarle fuego y frunció los labios.

––No, gracias. No hace tanto frío.

Sería una noche larga.

Ahora lo sabía, ahora que tenía los ojos cerrados, las luces apagadas y más de media hora tratando de conciliar el sueño lo sabía.

_Ahora que él acaba de pasarse a tu lado de la cama y se ha aferrado a tu vientre con una de sus amplias y cálidas manos._

_Maldito_. Repite una vez más.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Hermione despierta con el frío calándole los huesos. La luz le molestaba en los ojos y sentía una extraña sensación, como si la cama en la que dormía fuera más grande y más fría de lo habitual.

Cuando giró su cuerpo, por fin cayó en cuenta de que Draco ya se había levantado.

Y no sólo se había levantado, incluso estaba sentado en el sofá (en que anteriormente habían dormido), bañado, vestido y leyendo ––con mucha, mucha burla–– el periódico muggle.

––Estos Muggles–– rió pasando la página–– sus fotos parecen estatuas de cera ¿Qué es esto? ¡Qué forma tan cliché de asesinar a una persona!

––¿Malfoy?

El joven levantó la vista mirando con una ceja levantada a la mujer sobre la cama. Estaba bastante despeinada y tenía expresión de haberse levantado en un manicomio por cómo lo miraba.

––¿Sabes qué hora es, Granger?–– Le dijo levantándose del sofá y doblando el periódico.

––No–– le dijo ella confundida.

––Muy tarde–– señaló apuntando el reloj de pared sobre la puerta.

––¡Mierda!–– exclamó Hermione saltando de la cama y corriendo al baño con una toalla–– ¡¿Por qué demonios no me despertaste?

––Eso no estaba en el trato–– lo escuchó decir–– además te veías mejor así, sin gritar cada tres segundos.

––Maldito seas–– murmuró abriendo el grifo de agua y entrando en él.

…

A pesar de que aquel día se esforzó en lucir informalmente presentable, no había podido evitar escuchar de nuevo a las estúpidas de Amelie y sus perritos falderos hablar de lo horrible que se veía en jeans y lo mal que se lucía su cabello en esa gruesa trenza.

Estaba tan furiosa que estuvo a punto de gritarles si tenían algún problema con ella, e incluso imaginó lo divertido que sería tomarla del pelo y arrastrarla por todo el salón. Pero se resistió.

Esta vez, estaban organizando un baile muy elegante con la sociedad mágica más aristócrata de Irlanda. Las invitaciones ya se habían repartido hacía un par de semanas, pero era hora de terminar con la confirmación de cupos y con las donaciones por persona.

Y sí, Amelie la había dejado con la parte más difícil; las finanzas. Tenía que organizar desde la cantidad que se había donado ––con nombre de persona–– hasta el impuesto que se debía pagar al estado, incluyendo las empresas invitadas.

Y aunque no era gran cosa, le molestaba ver a la supuesta gerente hablar y hacer todo menos trabajo, dejándole la carga a ella.

Y Malfoy...

El muy malnacido estaba dando vueltas sin hacer nada como si eso fuera un carnaval.

Cuando finalmente terminó recostó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, con sus dedos masajeo sus ojos adoloridos de tanto mirar cifras y cifras de números.

––Graaanger–– canturreó una voz a sus espaldas y ella suspiró con cansancio.

––¿Qué se te ofrece, Malfoy?

––Sólo venía decirte–– soltó una risilla que Hermione no supo si era extremadamente molesta o sutilmente adorable–– que podemos marcharnos ya.

Ella frunció el ceño.

––¿Y a qué se debe eso?––preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

––¡Y yo qué sé!–– se alzó de hombros–– Pero recuerda que esta noche es baile de gala y que yo sepa, no tienes un vestido ¿O, sí?

––No te incumbe–– masculló cerrando el folder azul a su lado y tomándolo en brazos–– le entregaré esto a _Amelie_, y podremos irnos.

…

Hermione miraba aún encerrada en el baño el hermoso vestido que estaba colgado en el tubo de la ducha. Estaba casi lista, maquillada, perfumada y peinada.

Pero aún miraba el vestido que nunca llegó a usar.

El vestido que con tanto esmero compró para su aniversario. Intentó en no pensar en Ron ni en el daño que el pelirrojo le causaba, pero era algo inevitable.

Con suma lentitud apartó la toalla de su cuerpo que hacía mucho estaba seco y se enfundó en ese vestido. Había tenido que arreglarlo ya que al separarse de Ron había caído en una delgadez violenta de la cual aún estaba recuperándose.

Era hermoso el vestido, dejaba ver la línea curva de sus pechos y bajaba en una sensual abertura por su espalda.

Se miró al espejo y por primera vez desde su divorcio, se dio cuenta de la hermosa mujer que había allí.

Y sonrió.

…

––¿Granger?

Malfoy casi se atraganta cuando la vio entrar al salón de eventos de ese lujoso hotel. Ella había insistido en que él se marchase primero pues tardaría mucho en arreglarse y él, haciéndole caso a su instinto de sobrevivencia ante aquella mirada de asesina que puso ella cuando intentó negarse, aceptó.

Pero ella no sólo se había arreglado, no sabía que carajos se había hecho pero el corazón del rubio se aceleró al verla sonreírle con esos dientes blancos que adornaban su rostro.

––Pero que guapa está–– comentó Andrew a su lado con su voz cansada–– A que nunca la habías visto así de bella ¿Verdad, muchacho?

Pero Draco no asintió esa vez, la había visto bella muchas veces, en cuarto grado, en la prensa el día de su compromiso y de matrimonio, la había visto muy bella antes de que el pelirrojo la abandonase e incluso varias veces después de eso, y la veía nuevamente bella ese día.

Lentamente se puso en pie y caminó hasta ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

––Siéntate conmigo, Granger.

––Creo que me ha tocado en la mesa ocho–– dijo ella señalando una que estaba al otro extremo del salón.

––¿Hasta allá? Creo que Amelia no se molestará por eso, ven a la mía.

Y Hermione sonrió porque _Amelia_ en realidad era Amelie, porque _por algún motivo_ que él olvidara hasta la pronunciación correcta de ese nombre la había reconfortado y dejó que él tomara su mano ignorando las mariposas que embargaron su estómago y sus mejillas rojas. Lo siguió hasta quedar a su lado, y sin nada más que hacer cuando las mesas se desocuparon de personas llenando la pista de baile, Draco nuevamente le ofreció bailar y esta vez ella no buscó excusas para negárselo.

––Debo admitir que hoy te vez muy bien, Granger–– murmuró cuando estuvieron bailando un poco más lejos de los demás.

Hermione disimuló su sonrojo con una sonrisa.

––Tú no te vez mal–– murmuró pasando sus manos por los hombros de él, danzando al compás de la canción.

––Yo _nunca_ me veo mal.

––Nuevamente me deslumbra tu gran modestia.

––Lo sé–– la hizo girar–– ¿Qué perfume estás usando?

––¿Por qué quieres saber?–– ella levantó una ceja riendo.

––Huele bien–– se alzó de hombros.

Hermione se sonrojó nuevamente pero sus mejillas ardieron tanto que ocultó su rostro en el pecho del rubio y él sintió el estómago darle un vuelco.

La canción era especialmente lenta y Draco había posado sus amplias manos en la cintura de la joven sintiendo la piel descubierta por el escote de su espalda. Hermione sonrió mentalmente, realmente estaba disfrutando sentir el olor masculino del rubio sobre su piel y la respiración pausada en su cuello.

––Esto… es genial–– murmuró el rubio en la oreja de ella, Hermione sintió cosquillas en su vientre.

––Sí–– concordó.

Draco aprisionó el cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo, sintiendo el calor que desprendía ella combinado con ese magnífico olor que presiente es natural en ella pues toda su ropa ha quedado impregnada.

Hermione levantó su rostro para mirarlo con una sonrisa y él se vio tentado a bajar su rostro hacia sus labios rojos, la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo.

––¡Draco!

Como un balde de agua fría la voz chillona de Amelie los sorprendió haciéndolos gemir del susto.

––¿Los he interrumpido?–– murmuró con una sonrisa falsa–– Draco quiero presentarte a un amigo de mi padre–– no esperó su respuesta–– es un importante empresario y quiere conocerte.

Draco frunció el ceño molesto por la interrupción y miró a Hermione pero esta le sonrió con dulzura.

––La verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre–– declaró ella soltándose de las manos de Draco, sintiendo de repente que deberían seguir allí para siempre–– te guardaré algo.

Draco sintió el vacío de sus manos y las bajó cuando ella dio la vuelta regresando a su mesa.

…

Hermione miraba desde su mesa a Draco.

Amelie había prácticamente forzado a que él la sacara a bailar una pieza. Draco había aceptado pues no era conveniente quedar mal, pero Hermione se aburría enormemente.

Miraba a las personas que hablaban y se sonreían entre sí, ignorando su presencia cómo si no se tratase de una persona sino de un fantasma. De hecho, como si fuese el barón sanguinario.

––¡Bu!–– Draco había pellizcando su cintura haciéndola saltar.

Hermione lo observó con la cara roja y el corazón descompasado.

Draco se sentó frente a ella comiendo de la bandeja sobre la pulcra mesa mientras que Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo era posible que ella sintiera _cosas_ cuando él se acerca demasiado? No, no cuando se acerca demasiado, siente cosas con todo lo que él hace últimamente y eso no está bien. Y tiene miedo porque Draco la mira de una forma en la que ella podría adivinar que más adelante le rompería el corazón.

Porque en el caso más estúpidamente imposible Malfoy se fijara emocionalmente en ella, acabaría volviéndola trizas, porque siempre ha sido así, esa es su especialidad, ahuyentar a los hombres que se fijan en ella.

––Es muy tarde ya ¿no crees?–– le preguntó él.

––Acabamos de llegar–– murmuró ella desviando la mirada repentinamente incómoda de que esos ojos la miraran, Draco no notó su actitud.

––Llegamos hace casi dos horas.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

––Aún no podemos marcharnos ¿Qué no ves que mi asistencia pesa para que me aprueben el proyecto?

––Ese maldito proyecto…–– murmuró él por lo bajo–– ¿Al menos te levantarías de esa silla? Merlín, debes tener el cuerpo dormido.

Granger frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

––¿Y a ti qué diantres te importa que tenga el cuerpo dormido?–– y sin embargo se levantó porque, maldita sea, él tenía razón.

––Bien–– gruñó e igualmente de amargado continuó–– ¿Al menos bailarías esta canción conmigo?–– parecía que fuese un castigo por la forma en que lo decía.

––¡Pues sí la bailo!–– respondió ella con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces de manera casi brusca Draco la haló del brazo y sujeto su cintura con fuerza.

Hermione se dejó llevar por él y sus fuertes brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro, _qué estúpida conversación habían tenido para sacarla a bailar_.

Draco la giró un par de veces para atraparla en su cuerpo sintiendo el calor que este desprendía y su sensual perfume sintiendo el bendito escote en la espalda de ella e inconscientemente introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de este. Hermione se sobresaltó y Draco sintió un extraño placer cuando ella dio aquel respingo y lo miró con vergüenza.

Draco hundió aún más sus manos en la piel de ella y Hermione gimió en un susurró cerrando los ojos mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él. Draco sintió algo cobrar vida dentro de su pantalón.

Hermione notó el bulto que comenzaba a crecer y se sonrojó enormemente cuando al mirarlo a la cara sus ojos estaban ennegrecidos de deseo.

––Malfoy…–– susurró ella con la respiración agitada pues Draco había descendido su rostro a escasos milímetros del suyo–– Esto...–– tenía la garganta seca y de pronto los labios de él parecían una fuente de agua.

Hermione puso una mano en el pecho de él tratando de alejarlo de sus labios sabiendo que era un esfuerzo inútil de ir en contra de su propio anhelo.

Él lo sabía, sonrió deslumbrándola con sus dientes blancos y brillantes, confundiéndola más de lo que ya estaba, y ella se rindió ante esas perlas majestuosas y sintió sus piernas flaquearle y fue una suerte que fueran esos brazos los que la sujetaran y esos labios los que aprisionaran los suyos robándole el aliento.

Hermione sentía los labios de él presionando los suyos, moviéndose con delicadeza sobre los suyos y luego arrebatándoselos embriagado de pasión. Hermione se aferró a su cabello y suspiró cuando él introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca y se apoderó de toda su concentración.

Draco sentía el corazón golpearle la garganta con fuerza y un suave mareo girarle la cabeza cada vez que movía sus labios en los de ella, y enloquecía cuando ella con timidez le respondía enterrando los dedos en su cabello y suspirando al compas de sus mordidas.

Los besos bajaban de tono y cuando Hermione creía que se detendría él los besó sin pudor y subió sus manos rozando peligrosamente sus pechos, ella gimió frotándose contra él.

––Vámonos de aquí–– susurró el usurpándole los labios.

––No puedo…–– gimió ella–– tengo… tengo que quedarme.

––No va a pasar nada, Granger––murmuró besándole los labios–– lo prometo.

…

No veían lo que pisaban con sus torpes pies, no sentían dolor cuando se golpeaban contra las mesas, sólo eran sus labios y la ropa cayendo al suelo dentro de la habitación.

Sus gemidos ensordeciéndole los oídos, sus intimidades palpitando de deseo por él otro.

Hermione jadeaba sobre los labios de Draco que la besaban con furia rosando sus cuerpos y despojándole la ropa.

––Granger–– masculló jalándole el vestido hasta dejarla casi desnuda, maravillándose con sus senos descubiertos–– Maldita sea…–– susurró besándole el cuello–– eres hermosa.

Hermione gimió con dulzura abrazándole por los hombros desnudos y quitando con sus pies los pantalones del joven, Draco bajaba por la línea de su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones rosados y hermosos, besándolos y lamiéndolos con su lengua hábil.

Hermione gimió arqueando ligeramente su espalda sintiéndolo temblar de excitación.

Draco descendió los besos hasta llegar a su centro y bajó su delicada ropa interior besando el recorrido de sus muslos, sus pantorrillas sus tobillos los dedos y la planta de sus pies, Hermione lo miraba adorarle la piel y cómo subió hasta ella aprisionando sus pechos con las grandes manos. Draco rozó su nariz con la de ella acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Descendió sus dedos hasta rozar allí donde ella se sintió enloquecer.

Hermione recorrió con sus manos el camino marcado por el torso del chico hasta llegar a donde se perdería más tarde entre sus piernas. Draco gimió cuando ella con su mano sujetó su miembro con delicadeza y lo hizo su entrada sintiéndola húmeda y cálida.

Hermione elevó sus caderas atrapándolo en su interior haciendo que ambos jadearan de placer.

––G–Granger–– balbuceó el rubio cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas y a rodearlo con sus piernas. La muchacha jadeaba agitándose al sentir el miembro erecto del joven dentro de su cuerpo y en un arrebato lo hizo quedar arrodillado con ella sentada en sus piernas moviéndose locamente sobre él.

––Draco–– susurró Hermione abrazándolo con todo su cuerpo y él esparció besos por su cuello continuando con los movimientos que ella parecía cesar. Malfoy la recostó sobre la cama besándole la frente sin dejar de danzar sobre su cuerpo, besándole los labios y los ojos.

––Bésame–– imploró el rubio mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y tan grises como una tormenta. Hermione los abrió fijándose en la angustia que estos temían y con delicadeza le besó los labios sintiéndolo aumentar las embestidas. Sus manos delicadas le acariciaron el cabello dorado mientras él besaba su oído con parsimonia y suspirando tiernamente en su oído.

Hermione sintió su piel erizársele y los ojos humedecerse pues él la tocaba con manos dulces dejándola sin aliento, como si hubiese esperado para hacer eso demasiado tiempo, se quedaba sin aliento al sentirlo alentar sus movimientos, eternizando ese momento tan sublime.

Ella supo que no quería que fueran tan rápido, él buscó su mano para entrelazarla a la suya y la besó sintiendo el privilegio de poder besarla. Suspiró y en el suspiro su alma se escapó aterrizando en los labios rosados y finos de la joven y Hermione cerró los ojos embriagada por el placer y el aliento mentolado.

Draco no aguantaría mucho tiempo más, besó cada peca que aún no descubría, besó el hueso de su clavícula y el camino de sus senos y con sus dedos recorrió el camino de su vientre y ella sintió que el cosquilleó acabaría con su cordura.

Los movimientos se tornaron más torpes y disparejos, sus besos pedían la piel del otro y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Draco gimió sintiendo como ella se estrechaba rodeándolo por completo y como inevitablemente alcanzaba la cima, apretando sus manos entrelazadas y Hermione sintió pequeñas gotas de sal deslizarse por sus sienes mientras el caía agotado en su pecho.

…

Tengo el próximo capítulo casi armado^–^. Si comentan lo subo pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquella noche Draco la tocó de tantas y distintas formas que perdió la cuenta.

Se había sentido avergonzada cuando las lágrimas se escurrieron por su rostro, sin embargo él le dedico una íntima caricia y sus labios le besaron cada peca con ternuras. Sus manos eran una poesía que danzaba sobre su cuerpo dejando una promesa muda que ninguna estaba seguro de qué era.

Hermione lo acariciaba en regreso, con los ojos abiertos para mantener en su mente que era él quién la tocaba, eran las manos blancas y grandes las que encerraban su cuerpo. La angustia le cerraba la garganta cuando inconscientemente el cabello rubio se tornaba rojizo y sus hombros pecosos. Se alejaba de él asustada y nuevamente él la miraba a los ojos, _grises_, _grises_ y no azules.

Hermione necesitaba olvidar. Necesitaba borrar de su mente el hombre que tanto mal le hizo.

_Olvidarlo todo_. Olvidar el dolor que le causó Ron, y los labios de él se lo estaban ofreciendo. Sus manos se lo regalaban, su aroma…

-Draco…- murmuró- _Draco_…

Y el joven la besó entregándole su alma, porque sabe que el miedo que la embarga es el mismo que tuvo cuando Astoria lo abandonó.

-Soy yo…- el susurro chocó contra su oído haciéndola jadear.

Era él, era el insufrible, era el _Sangrelimpia_, era Malfoy.

Entonces más lágrimas caían por su rostro y el nudo en la garganta cedía un poco cuando él besaba sus miedos haciéndolos suyos. Hermione se dejó amar (al menos físicamente) sin importar que su corazón se fuera en cada vaivén. Ya no quería alejarse de él nunca más.

Sin saber que tal vez el de él podía haber estado con ella desde antes. O podría nunca estarlo.

Porque ahí, con Draco descansando sobre su pecho, agotado y temblando, se siente en paz.

_Se siente completa._

…

Hermione despertó sintiendo las manos de Draco acariciar sus piernas con atrevimiento y ella abrió los ojos mirándolo con los ojos llenos de una inusual dulzura.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

Draco no contestó. Sus labios se ocuparon de besar el cuello de la joven bajando por su clavícula y rozando su hombro.

Hermione cerró los ojos sintiendo lo placentero que eran los besos por la mañana y que hacía mucho que no tenía de esos.

-Se siente bien…- suspiró y él se acomodó sobre ella besándole esta vez los labios. Hermione recibió el beso, gustosa y le acarició detrás de las orejas haciéndolo estremecer un poco.

-¿Te gustó anoche?- preguntó él mirándolo con los ojitos llenos de algo que después ella sabría que es esperanza. Hermione sonrió mostrándole sus blancos dientes y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Mucho… ¿Y a ti?- Draco no le respondió.

En vez de eso hurgó bajo las sábanas por su cuerpo besándole con la misma ternura con la que ayer la había besado, ella rió por lo bajo.

-No… tenemos que ir al Ministerio- Draco la ignoró subiendo hasta sus labios y mordiéndolos dulcemente- Basta, Malfoy…

-Aún es temprano- susurró con voz ronca- No pasará nada…

-_¿Nada?_- gimió a punto de ser vencida- _¿Lo prometes?_

-Te lo prometo…

…

-¡MERLÍN SANTO!- gritó Hermione levantándose a traspiés de la cama- ¡Van a ser las diez, Malfoy!

Draco la observó correr hacia el baño.

-¡Eres un idiota!- sacó la toalla de un gabinete y la ropa de su maleta- ¡Dijiste que era temprano! ¡Debimos llegar hace una hora al Ministerio!

-Pues parecías disfrutarlo- gruñó él levantándose pues ella lo había empujado con brusquedad- Ahora no te vengas a quejar…

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan… tan…-no encontraba la palabra, no encontraba una _maldita_ palabra- imbécil? ¡Qué a ti no te importe no significa que a mí tampoco! ¡Ayer me hiciste regresar temprano! ¡Maldición nos van a sacar del proyecto!

-¡CON UN DEMONIO, GRANGER! ¡Deja de quejarte, si te arrepientes de haber venido pues que te den!-gritó muy alto- ¡Tu proyecto sin sentido terminará por enloquecerte completamente! ¡Más de lo que ya estás!

-¡¿Estás llamándome chiflada?

-¡SÍ!- la sangre hervía y sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría de lo que diría.

-¡PÚDRETE MALFOY!-Estaba histérica, sólo histérica, no admitiría que aquello le había dolido más de lo que se suponía que lo hiciera, tembló y se desató aquello en su garganta y estómago. _Oh… la bomba estallaría en tres, dos…-_ ¡Eso me pasa por confiar en malditos Mortífagos como tú‼

Y de un portazo cerró la puerta del baño.

…

Aquel día la actividad era un poco más tranquila. Estaban recolectando fondos cerca de una plaza por donantes circunstanciales, o sea, a los peatones que les llama la atención hacer algo por un mejor mundo, a cada pareja de voluntarios le había tocado en una esquina diferente en el centro de un barrio de magos parecido a Hogsmade con carteles y camisetas apoyando a una casa de refugio de animales mágicos, todo era muy pintoresco.

Hermione ignoraba a su compañera a toda cosa pues esta no había hecho más que reírse _disimuladamente_ de ella. Además trataba de no mirar la forma en que Draco la miraba desde la otra esquina, sobretodo porque el muy maldito estaba con Amelie.

Cuando Hermione salió del baño esa mañana él ya no estaba, su último comentario al parecer lo había enojado demasiado pues él se fue por su cuenta al Ministerio de Irlanda.

Sin embargo, cuando iban siendo las once de la mañana un grupo de personas (al parecer obreros) se estacionaron frente al refugio de animales y con un _Sonorus_, uno de ellos comenzó a hablar:

-¡Muy bien! La tienda será demolida por órdenes del ayuntamiento-las personas que se encontraban cerca lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, no podía ser posible, no les habían enviado siquiera un anuncio que los previniera, aunque conociendo el ayuntamiento y lo corruptos que son sus líderes tal vez eso no era tan extraño, sobre todo por el revuelto que había dado semejante acto de condolencia que a ellos no les convenía que la gente tuviese, era demasiada atención como para que el pueblo mágico siguiera ciego ante las absurdas y con poco sentido; campañas del ayuntamiento que sólo engañaban ingenuos de buen corazón, además de que el ayuntamiento era el dueño mayoritario del refugio pues había prometido mantener en buen estado el lugar, cosa que nunca sucedió y fue sólo un sintagma de distracción para ganarse el pueblo cuando lo necesitó - ¡Todos evacúen o serán demolidos de igual manera!

Hermione observó espantada como un minuto después una de las recepcionistas salía agitada e indignada a reclamar con cara de muy pocos amigos y un pequeño puff de bolsillo en el hombro.

-¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡Esos animales necesitan un refugio!- exclamó con rabia pero no era muy difícil detectar el miedo en su voz.

-Son órdenes del ayuntamiento que por si no lo recuerdas, es quien mantiene este lugar- la chica quiso reclamar pero el hombre continuó de inmediato sin darle la oportunidad-Si tiene alguna queja puede ir a reclamar allá, pero ahora tenemos un refugio que destruir, ya nos han contratado.

Y sin más, el hombre alzó su varita y un _Bombarda Máxima_ explotó uno de los cimientos.

-¡No!- exclamaron varios y Hermione de inmediato echó a correr hacia el lugar.

-¡¿Qué no ve que hay personas y animales allí dentro?- exclamó entrando al refugio. De inmediato localizó a la gente que esquivaban el humo y trataban de sacar los animales.

Hermione intentó ir hacia una jaula de cachorros de crup cuando un par de manos la tomaron fuerte de los hombros y la giraron con brusquedad.

-¿Qué mierda estabas pensando cuando entraste, Granger?

-Suéltame- se sacudió la joven- Son seres vivos, no merecen esto- murmuró tomando con esfuerzo la jaula, cuando vio que era inútil sacó su varita- _Wingardium leviosa_.

Los cachorros aullaron al verse en el aire y Malfoy no tuvo otra opción que ayudar a evacuar los otros animales como el resto de las personas.

Hermione salió llena de hollín y polvo y aunque tosía un poco sonreía al saber que había logrado salvar a las criaturas allí dentro pues seguida de ellas un gran grupo de personas la siguió dispuestos a colaborar y los hombres no pudieron hacer nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, no demoraron en acabar con el lugar una vez estuviese vacío y ahora tendrían que encontrar otro refugio para esas pequeñas criaturas.

…

Hermione había repartido la mayoría de animales en refugios que aún tenían cupos. Sin embargo aún quedaban varios cachorros crup -que al parecer no querían pues la responsabilidad de camuflar un cachorro con apariencia muggle pero de dos colas era muy difícil-, pero finalmente el Departamento Irlandés de Criaturas Mágicas había decidido que cada país que se encontraba en aquella obra, adoptaría un cachorro como muestra de su dadivosidad, y los representantes decidirían quién cuidaría del cachorro.

Hermione tenía en sus manos un cachorro negro y pequeño que jadeaba con la rosadita lengua afuera y moviendo sus colas intentando lamerla.

-¿Ese es el pulgoso que nos tocó?- preguntó Draco y Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse pues sonó tranquilo e incluso amable.

-Sí…- murmuró sin despejar los ojos del canino que se esforzaba por lengüetearle una mejilla, ella sonrió.

-Supongo que tú decidirás quién del Ministerio se quedará con el cachorro…- murmuró dando un paso hacia atrás- tal vez Potter necesite de un huérfano que lo acompañe….

Hermione frunció el ceño pero cuando quiso decirle algo él ya no estaba a su lado. Regresó su mirada al cachorro y se dio cuenta de que los ojos del perro eran extrañamente verdes, pero siento una criatura mágica Hermione sólo vio allí una coincidencia.

Hacía ya algunos años que su gato, _Croockshanks_, había estirado la pata. Sin embargo ella había decidido no tener más mascotas pues la muerte de su gato le había dolido más de lo que pensaba, sin embargo recuerda haber tenido entonces, un hombro sobre el cual llorar, un hombro pecoso si cabe decir.

La idea de una nueva mascota la había contemplado hacía algunos meses, desde que la soledad y la amargura empezaron a sofocarla a cada segundo del día, desde que llegaba a su departamento y no sentía el perfume de Ron, desde que no había exceso de ropa y zapatos apeñuscados en el armario.

Desde que se sentía vacía y muerta en su interior.

Pasó incontables veces frente a cientos de tiendas de animales y aún no encontraba alguno que le hiciera sentir como lo hizo su gato. Pero desde que recibió el cachorro, fue como si algo la incitara, como si algo le dijese que ese era el que estaba esperando. Sonrió.

…

No supo cuál fue su reacción exactamente. No supo tampoco que la delató, sospecha de su corazón pues cuando se quebró sus oídos retumbaron dolorosamente. Tal vez fue la lágrima que chocó violenta contra el piso. O su aliento escapando de los pulmones.

Que estúpida había sido al creer que podía haber algo entre ambos. Se aferró temblorosa al cachorro cuando ambos giraron a verla.

-_Granger-_ susurró Draco con los ojos abiertos al verla, Amelie sonrió satisfecha con los labios hinchados y con las manos aún aferradas a la camisa de Draco.

-Ah…- gimió Hermione desviando sus ojos hacia el cachorro- yo sólo quería… sólo quería decirte que me quedaré con el cachorro- su voz se quebró y el pánico inundó sus venas, aún con las piernas débiles huyó del balcón donde Draco y Amelie estaban besándose hacía menos de un minuto.

…

Hermione llegó al hotel casi una hora después de haber salido corriendo del Ministerio. Se había detenido varias veces, le compró comida al cachorro, un collar y una cama felpuda. Estaba tratando de no llorar.

Sin embargo, cuando entró a la habitación, se desarmó como jenga.

El cachorro saltó de sus manos para explorar la habitación y Hermione caminó hacia el baño donde el llanto se desató en su garganta. Sentía frío y soledad, incluso más de la que sintió cuando Ron la dejó. Había sentido tanto, se había entregado tanto… nunca lloró por Ronald, pero no sabía que tenía Malfoy, no sabía por qué lloraba por él. Se encogió enterrando sus uñas en los muslos de sus piernas, siempre sería lo mismo, siempre la dejarían por una mujer más atractiva.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, pero de pronto el cachorro dio un agudo ladrido que en otro momento habría parecido gracioso y la puerta se cerró. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando el perfume de él inundó la habitación penetrando incluso el baño y ella se levantó secando sus lágrimas y levantando la cabeza. No la vería llorar por él.

Con su rostro en alto salió del baño un par de minutos después, con su pijama puesto y se dirigió a la cama ignorando la mirada grisácea que había sobre ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Malfoy acercándose a ella.

-Por ahí…

-Tengo una hora de estar buscándote, Granger- era clara la molestia del rubio.

-Nadie te pidió que me buscaras- se cubrió con la sábana y el cachorro saltó hacia ella Hermione apagó la luz de la lámpara y abrazó al pequeño crup- que tengas buenas noches.

Y nadie más notó las lágrimas que brillaron en sus mejillas y las sacudidas de pecho a las que le siguieron las peores pesadillas.

...

¡HOLA! Faltan dos capítulos más y tal vez un epílogo… espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que entre más comenten más rápido actualizo. ¡UN BESO ENORME!


	5. Chapter 5

Había logrado ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que en la noche había derramado. No sabía por qué le había afectado de esa manera el rubio, no sabía aún porque había llorado. Sin embargo debía calmarse, ella no era una chica débil, nunca lo fue.

Se vistió con un jean de mezclilla y un suéter sencillo. De igual manera ese día no irían al Ministerio.

Debían comprar esta vez el objeto que donarían para la subasta del viernes, es decir, del día siguiente, y el Ministerio les había dado ese día para comprarlo. Draco estaba esperándola en el lobby del hotel para embarcarse finalmente en al auto que los llevaría a un barrio muy parecido al Callejón Diagon, donde comprarían su donación.

La cuota era mínima de quinientos galeones cada uno al final de la subasta, así que deberían comprar algo lo suficientemente único y especial como para triplicar su costo original.

Hermione subió en el ascensor y marcó el botón con la _L_ de Lobby viendo las puertas cerrarse.

Suspiró recostándose en el gran espejo en el fondo del cajón sintiendo el bajón que la llevaría a enfrentarse nuevamente a esos ojos grises.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente ella sintió un terrible vacío en la boca del estómago cuando lo vio esperándola recostado en la pared justo en frente de ella.

Hermione salió dando los pasos justos para salir del ascensor, sin acercarse lo mínimo innecesario al rubio. Caminó hacia la salida ignorando que él estaba tras suyo a pocos metros y aceleró su paso tratando de no oler su perfume masculino.

-Granger- murmuró Draco cerrando su mano alrededor del brazo de la joven, deteniéndola con suavidad. Hermione se giró detallándolo por primera vez. Y sintió mareo cuando se fijó en la belleza de su rostro serio, de esa máscara que ocultaba sus sentimientos, de esos ojos grises que brillaban con furia y la incipiente barba rubia que empezaba a crecer sobre su piel blanca-Tengo que hablar contigo.

De inmediato despertó de su letargo mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, tratando de frenar el sentimiento de pérdida que tenía en el corazón.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Draco- lo sintió estremecerse cuando pronunció su nombre con voz indiferente- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidar lo que pasó- esta vez, su voz no fue tan fuerte como quiso- no nos llevará a nada recordarlo.

Giró sobre sus talones y con una rapidez casi inhumana desapareció por la puerta del hotel abriéndose paso en el auto.

…

Hermione observaba sin ganas las reliquias delicadas y absurdamente costosas de un almacén que grita _Sangrelimpia y orgullo puro_ en cada uno de sus artefactos. Le daba miedo tocar cualquier cosa, pues no sabía si la harían pagar por untarlas de su sucia piel impura, o dejar caer algo que pudiera costarle el sueldo de todo un año.

Se esforzaba bastante en mantenerse alejada del rubio que se encontraba a cinco metros suyos observando igualmente los objetos relucientes que adornaban cada estante. Más de dos veces se había sentido ahogada por su perfume masculino, y aunque trataba de controlarse, su corazón parecía querer romperle las costillas cuando él_accidentalmente_ la rozaba con sus manos. No podía negar lo guapo que se encontraba esa mañana, con la camisa celeste que hacía brillar sus ojos como un par de luceros, contrastando con el pantalón negro que daba una vista demasiado buena de su trasero redondo.

Pensaba en cómo estaba vestida y la rabia hacia sí misma la embargaba, no entendía como podía ser tan despreocupada por su aspecto, con ese cabello atado en una coleta que parecía un algodón de azúcar café por los esponjoso, ese suéter rosado que daba la impresión de haberlo sacado del armario de una abuelita de ochenta años o de una confitería en quiebra, su pantalón de bota indefinida completamente pasado de moda y sus bailarinas gastadas de tanto usarlas.

Sin embargo, sabía que con quejarse internamente no haría nada y retrasaría aún más el trabajo que ya estaba volviéndose pesado, pues no encontraba en la tienda un objeto que valiese la pena pagar, pues todo era demasiado costoso y le parecía absurdo pagar setecientos galeones por el juego de tazas chinas que uso la esposa del quinto Ministro de Magia.

Ya habían recorrido innumerables tiendas, sus pies estaban matándole y sentía un terrible mareo por haber olvidado desayunar como se había estado recordando toda la mañana.

Pero, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse de la tienda, rendida, y dispuesta a buscar un local para comer, vio algo que llamó su atención.

Se acercó al estante donde descansaba un pequeño cofre de porcelana blanca, adornado con florecillas de color rosa pálido que se enroscaban como enredaderas en los bordes de este, y lo abrió con sus manos blancas y suaves. No era un cofre, le sorprendió descubrir que se trataba de una pequeña caja musical _muy al estilo muggle_.

Era la cosa más hermosa que Hermione había visto. Dentro había una bailarina vestida de blanco que cuando vio a la castaña hizo una reverencia y el hombrecillo detrás del diminuto piano que había tras la dama comenzó a tocar una melodía tan hermosa que Hermione sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por unos momentos.

Observó embelesada los tiernos movimientos de la bailarina hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su cintura y un suave aliento golpear su nuca.

-¿Sabes a quién perteneció?- murmuró su voz ronca y sensual. Hermione tragó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta cuando el deslizó un par de dedos por su cuello, acariciándola con una inusitada sensualidad y ternura, erizándole la piel. Ella negó con la cabeza respondiendo a la pregunta.

-Perteneció a la primera mestiza de mi familia.

Hermione se giró delicadamente mirándolo sorprendida.

-¿Mestiza?

-Ninguna familia es totalmente _Sangrelimpia_- murmuró acercando su rostro al de ella hablando pasivo y bajo, acercándose a sus labios- ni siquiera la mía.

Hermione estaba envuelta en esa atmósfera turbulenta, sintiendo las manos de él jugar con su cabello y acercarla a su cuerpo por la cintura haciendo suaves círculos sobre esta.

-¿Te ha gustado?- murmuró él cada vez más cerca, sus narices casi se rozaban y ella estaba a punto de perder la razón, tanto que tardó en entender a qué se refería.

-Mucho…- susurró e inconscientemente deslizó su mano derecha por el pecho del rubio subiendo por detrás de su oreja hasta alcanzar su cabello rubio y enredar allí sus dedos.

-¿Te _he_ gustado?

Ella gimió, complacida, nerviosa, sorprendida. Y el gemido le bastó para saber cuál era la respuesta.

Draco subió la mano que estaba en su cabello hasta acariciar los labios rojos y carnosos de ella con sus dedos.

-Entonces…- descendió un poco su rostro.

Demasiada cercanía, no iba a reaccionar si seguía disminuyendo el espacio.

-…_deja que te bese…_

_Sí, por favor sí._ Pensó sin importarle nada más que esos ojos grises. _Solo un poco más y sentiré sus labios, su lengua…_

-¡Oh, pero que sorpresa!

De un tirón, ambos se separaron al escuchar la horrorosa y chillona voz cargada de una falsa alegría de Amelie.

Hermione tragó en seco roja como tomate girándose para fingir que aún miraba la cajita musical. Draco frunció el ceño y agradeció que su amigo de ahí abajo aún conservaba algo de autocontrol, porque de otra manera se encontrara en serios apuros.

-¿Qué hacían? ¡Oh, ya veo!- comentó y ambos juraron escuchar el chirrido furioso de sus dientes- ¿Esa cajita basura, Granger? ¿De verdad? ¡Tengo entendido que lo tocó una sucia impura! ¡No pensarán comprarlo! ¿O, sí?- rió y no dejó responder- Pues yo podría ayudarte a encontrar algo, Draquito… lo que se te quedó el otro día en mi garganta ¿lo recuerdas?

Hermione sintió de inmediato sus músculos crisparse y el corazón encogérsele por el dolor, apretó sus manos en puños y cerró los ojos intentando mantenerlos secos, suerte que le daba la espalda a la mujer.

-Tengo que irme- murmuró- no desayuné bien esta mañana y me estoy muriendo del hambre… les dejaré que hablen.

A pasó apresurado se dirigió a la salida sintiendo el pecho desgarrarse con cada respiración, quería arrancarse el corazón para no sentirlo agitarse, para no sentir el dolor que le producía, para no escuchar cómo se partía.

No sabe si fue peor.

En cuanto salió, sus ojos se fijaron en la cantidad de cabelleras rojas en las calles. Cabelleras rojas que le recordaban a quién la traicionó por primera vez. Cabelleras rojas que caminaban junto con su pareja y un pequeño coche con un pequeño igual de pelirrojo que sus padres.

_Malditos irlandeses._ Pensó a punto de dejarse caer.

Trataba de encontrar algo donde esconderse, un lugar, un bar, lo que fuese. Pero solo veía rojo y rubio por doquier.

Sintió las piernas doblarse sin aguantar estar un segundo más en pie.

Y los mismos brazos que la sujetaron unos minutos atrás, la abrazaron sin dejarla caer, y un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Era triste, sentía pena por ella misma, de verse rendida en los brazos de su verdugo. Y no puedo evitar que débiles sollozos se escaparan de su garganta.

Draco la apretó con más fuerza a su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, contagiado por el dolor de ella. Quería hacerlo suyo, quería verla reír, no podía seguir escuchándola llorar.

Acarició su cabello y le besó en la corona. Hermione se aferró al cuerpo del rubio, aspirando su aroma, embriagándose, aruñando su camisa con las manos, sacudiendo el dolor de su pecho.

-Vamos, tienes que comer. Sé que no desayunaste un solo gramo.

…

Hermione ingería con mordiscos diminutos el sándwich de pollo que Draco había pedido junto con un plato de frutas y una malteada de vainilla que pretendía hacerle comer. No lo había mirado a los ojos desde que la sujetó en esa calle, no era capaz de soportar tanta vergüenza, trataba de conservar algo de dignidad, así fuese poca la que quedaba.

En cuanto terminó el emparedado y tomó un poco de malteada, sintió la mano de él tomar con fuerza la suya y halarla hasta su cuerpo. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y trató de alejarse pero él se lo impidió aferrándose más a ella.

-Por favor…- susurró ella- no me hagas esto…

-No me hagas esto tú- su piel se puso en punta cuando escuchó la quebradiza voz del joven-No pudo seguir con esto, Granger…

-Fuiste tú quién la besó…

-_Ella_ me besó a mí. Lo está haciendo para joderte, para jodernos…

-¿Por qué?- sus ojos se inundaron de agua salina y lo miró, al menos la presión era menos, pues su mirada estaba nublada.

-No lo sé…- parecía sincero-hay gente que le gusta hacer daño, Granger.

Hermione sollozó.

-Pero tú se lo permitiste.

-¡Yo no permití nada!- exclamó en voz baja- justo cuando entraste se tiró encima de mí… quería salir a buscarte, ella sospechaba que nosotros… que nosotros estábamos juntos.

-¿Lo estábamos?

El silencio dio paso a la incertidumbre, Draco miró el techo y sintió los ojos arderles. Era la última oportunidad que tenía.

-Sé que eres lista, Granger- murmuró- sé que terminarás descubriendo todo… y dejaré que lo hagas tú… porque yo no puedo… soy demasiado cobarde aún para hacerlo.

Después sólo hubo silencio y lágrimas, Draco la llevó sin decir una sola palabra hasta el hotel y la acompañó hasta la habitación, sin embargo no se quedó ahí. Con un último beso se despidió para comprar la dichosa donación que nunca definieron, entregándole parte de su alma y de su esperanza.

Cuando estuvo sola, Hermione se dio cuenta.

Se dio cuenta de todo.

Draco es el jefe del departamento de finanzas, aún así, el viaje se haría por cuenta de ella, no tenía nada que hacer él allí. Era el dinero de ella el que pagaría todo y a él le podía importar un diantre que hacía con él.

Pero había sido él quién había pagado el costo del hotel, de los vuelos, de todo.

Y aún no sabía cuánto costaba una habitación más sencilla. Según él esta había sido la menos costosa por el descuento. Que ella supiese, _este_ hotel, no hacia descuento en temporadas altas, y estaban en una. Bajó a lobby para calmar sus ansias de saber el último detalle de su situación y preguntó a la recepcionista cual era el precio de una habitación individual sencilla y una habitación de dos camas igualmente sencilla.

Era mucho menos costosa que la habitación en que ellos se estaban quedando, que contenía solo una cama.

Él lo sabía…

Él sabía que Hermione, por ser como es, no dejaría que sus músculos se traumaran por dormir en un sofá que no era suficientemente cómodo para su fino cuello de sangrelimpia. Como zombie subió a su habitación con un nudo en la garganta. El vuelo… él… él no la apartó, sabía que no estaba loca, sabía que lo había sentido respirar su cabello, suspirar y abrazarla un poco.

Sintió miedo. Él había logrado su objetivo, la había engatusado para tenerla en su cama, para obtener su corazón. Él sabía que acababa de salir de una relación desastrosa, que su alma estaba pendiendo de un hilo, y él, él, maldito, rubio, egocéntrico, sangrelimpia, elitista y arrogante había socorrido con vendas y curitas para sanarle el corazón destrozado.

Draco Malfoy sabía que ella se rendiría ante él, ante un pequeño escape del dolor.

…

Lo esuchó abrir la puerta y de inmediato levantó su cabeza para mirarlo. Él tenía un gran paquete en sus manos que dejó sobre la mesa y mirándola, le quitó el envoltorio dejándole ver la cajita de porcelana.

-Sé que es lo que más te ha gustado- susurró.

-¿Eso es parte de tu plan?- murmuró con voz herida y acongojada, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar- ¿Es otro paso más para hacerme caer?

Draco tensó las mandíbulas.

-Tenía razón, lo descubriste tú sola ¿no es así?- ella vio su amarga sonrisa, se le nubló la mirada sabiendo que no era capaz de verlo mucho tiempo así- pero creo que lo has malinterpretado- murmuró.

-¿Y qué malinterpreté? Si se puede saber.

-Te he traído aquí… conmigo… porque era la única forma en que dejaras de sufrir por el maldito de la comadreja y pudieras pensar en mí, como _hombre, _ y no como el maldito miserable que no vale la pena.

Hermione cerró los ojos sin saber que creer.

-No podía arriesgarme a tanto…- continuó él- ya lo hice una vez, me entregué por completo una vez, y casi termino muerto… no podía enamorarme ciegamente de nuevo sin antes saber si… si tú…

La voz se le cortó y miró hacia otro lugar controlando el lento palpitar de su deshecho corazón.

Hermione recordó la época en que Malfoy parecía demacrado, siempre pálido y ojeroso con aspecto enfermizo, justo después de haberlo visto durante casi un año con el rostro radiante, cuando salía con esa chiquilla… la Greengrass que no recordaba bien.

-¿Por qué sería diferente conmigo?

-Porque tú sabes por lo que yo pasé…- respondió él- porque tú no me harías lo mismo… de eso me aseguré de analizar antes de _planear_ todo esto.

Hermione lo miró segundos, minutos eternos, pensando, analizando, sintiendo una extraña sensación de conforte y seguridad, luego se levantó con lentitud de la cama y caminó hacia él tan despacio que parecía no querer avanzar, tenía miedo de moverse brusco, de espantarlo.

Con su mano le acarició la mandíbula dibujando una línea con su dedo, obligándole a posar sus ojos en ella, recorrió sus labios con sus yemas, su nariz, sus ojos, sus cejas, atrapó sus orejas y luego las mejillas.

-Tenías razón en muchas cosas- aceptó acercando su rostro- yo jamás te haría sufrir si cabe en mi poder- murmuró- pero sobre todo… tenías razón; me atrapaste y ya no quiero, ni tengo fuerzas… para escapar- suspiró sobre sus labios y con repentina fuerza, Draco la apretó de la cintura abrazándola fuertemente, posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Se absorbían en cada beso, en los suspiros, los rasguños y ropa desgarrada cayendo al suelo. Las piernas de ella se enroscaban enloqueciéndolo, él se hundía en ella profundo, fuerte y arrebatador, gritaban.

Era fuego, ella danzaba sobre su cuerpo gimiendo copiosamente, acelerando los movimientos de su pelvis, las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cuerpo, las manos de él apretando sus senos, acariciando su centro, él sobre ella, agarrando las almohadas con fuerza mientras la penetraba cada vez más rápido, con movimientos torpes, con susurros abrazadores, con sus nombre danzando en una mezcla de gemidos.

_Un poco más_, suplicaba ella con la garganta desgarrada, erizándose bajo él, Draco le besó los senos apretándola de la cintura.

-¡Granger!- gritaba mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho y un poco más debajo de donde se unían.

Y todo explotó en maravillosos jadeos, piel contra piel.

¡Disculpen la demora‼‼‼ estuve muy ocupada estas semanas y me fue imposible escribir. Si les ha gustado comenten‼


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione abrió los ojos con pereza. La mano de Draco la abrazaba por su vientre y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su cuello.

Ella intentó pegarse más a su cuerpo evitando el frío del exterior, él la apretó consiguiéndole lo que ella deseaba y le repartió varios besos en su cuello.

––Se supone que deberíamos estar en camino al Ministerio con la caja de música.

––Aún es temprano––protestó ahogando las quejas de la chica con sus labios.

––Eso mismo dijiste la última vez… y mira como terminó–– Hermione abrió los ojos mirándolo con una sonrisa–– así que levántate ya, Malfoy.

Hermione le dio una palmada en una de sus nalgas y Draco no tuvo más remedio que fulminarla con la mirada y entrar al baño mascullando cosas como _¿por qué siempre yo primero? Maldición siempre está helada... joder…_

…

Hermione miraba desde el fondo de aquel gran salón cómo los grandes inversionistas y multimillonarios compraban objetos tan inútiles y horriblemente ordinarios por una cantidad absurda de dinero. Observaba su pequeña cajita de porcelana finamente pulida y hecha en oro. Tal vez otros pensaran lo mismo de su objeto, pero a ella le había parecido la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Draco estaba a su lado, en silencio. Parecía ignorarla, concentrado en los demás, en la subasta, en todo, sin embargo su brazo estaba rodeándole el hombro, dándole seguridad, y justo cuando llegó su turno, él la miró a los ojos fijamente y sonrió.

Hermione quedó descolocada unos segundos, pero después de un empujoncito por parte del rubio, despertó de su letargo y le devolvió la sonrisa caminando hacia la alta tarima.

Cuando estuvo sobre esta, con la caja en el mostrador amplificada para la vista, sintió un repentino mareo al ver a todos esos sujetos de alta alcurnia mirarla con asco.

––Ah... yo–– balbuceó nerviosa y se aclaró la garganta mirando hacia el fondo––Buenas tardes, Lo que les ofrezco este día se trata de una caja musical de unos quinientos años de vida, perteneció a la primera mestiza de una familia prestigiosa en Inglaterra–– miró a Draco con complicidad–– tiene un gran rastro mágico en ella y está valuada por quinientos galeones––Hermione miró al público esperando a que alguien diera su primera oferta, pero empezó a ponerse nerviosa ante el silencio incómodo y las risillas de Amelie en el fondo del salón–– así qué… ¿Quién dice yo?–– sonrió con esfuerzo en el mal chiste y vio a Draco sonreír.

––Quinientos galeones–– Draco levantó su número y Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos. De inmediato los otros hombres empezaron a murmurar.

––¡Quinientos cincuenta!–– exclamó un joven de ojos azules mirando coquetamente a la castaña. Draco frunció el ceño e iba a ofrecer seiscientos cuando un hombre de edad, canoso y con bigote habló.

––¡Seiscientos!

De pronto, la mayoría de los presentes empezaron a levantar sus manos ofreciendo cantidades cada vez más altas, Hermione estaba atolondrada, era demasiado dinero. Sin embargo, fue Draco quién dio la última suma de dinero, a la que nadie más agregaría un galeón.

––Mil quinientos galeones.

Hermione perdió el aliento. Todas y cada una de las cabezas de los presentes se giraron a ver al joven rubio que miraba con expresión seria a la castaña.

_¿Pero qué demonios…?_

…

––Malfoy–– Hermione lo llamó al final de la subasta, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, él sonreía jocosamente–– ¿qué pretendías cuando compraste…? ¡¿Qué?–– preguntó enojada pues él no paraba de reír mirándola como si fuese divertido verla enojada y sacó de su espalda la cajita de música.

––¿Quieres irte de aquí? No es el mejor lugar para hablar privadamente–– murmuró mirando a todos alrededor, intercambiando cheques y compras, hablando, riendo, murmurando cosas.

No le dio tiempo a responderle, la haló del brazo y se desaparecieron, llegando justo a unas calles del hotel.

––Malfoy, el chofer nos estaba esperando fuera.

––Vamos, tengo prisa–– la ignoró tomándola de la mano, entrando en el hotel con ella a rastras. Los botones y recepcionistas los miraron con una sonrisa insinuante en el rostro.

Cuando al fin estuvieron en la habitación, lejos de las miradas de todos Draco le entregó la caja y ella lo miró con una ceja levantada.

––¿Y qué pretendes que…?

––¡Por Merlín, sólo ábrela!

Hermione gruñó y levantó la tapa de la cajita. La pequeña bailarina tenía en sus manos un sobre demasiado grande para ella, lo sostenía con dificultad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

––Oh…–– Hermione lo tomó y le agradeció con una sonrisa dejando la caja sobre la cama para abrir el sobre. Casi se atraganta ––¡¿Qué? ¡Merlín esto es el triple de lo que imaginé!

––Oye… esto también es el triple de lo que imaginé–– se quejó señalando la cajita, la bailarina se cruzó de brazos–– No es nada personal–– le guiñó el ojo y Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

––Gracias por lo de hoy… de no haber sido por ti creo que jamás la habría vendido.

––Sí, lo sé… tengo un don con la gente–– se tumbó en la cama con los brazos detrás de sus cabeza, ella rodó sus ojos.

––Me fascina tu modestia… es encantadora.

––¡Eso ya lo sabía, Granger! Es que no disimulas tu embotamiento.

Hermione se sentó a su lado.

––¿Por qué la has comprado?

––Porque te gusta… además el dinero me sobra.

Hermione lo observó unos segundos, pensativa. No se le regala a nadie algo de mil quinientos galeones sólo porque le gusta y Draco lo sabe.

––Esta bien…–– se rindió él–– es que eso es la primera cosa de los dos, que pondremos en nuestro nuevo apartamento.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

––¿Disculpa?––Escupió nerviosa–– ¿_Nuestro_ _nuevo apartamento?_

––No creerías que viviríamos en el departamento que compartiste con la comadreja, y el mío no te gustará.

––Sabes que no me refiero a eso–– gruñó pero él la tomó del brazo, aproximándola a su cuerpo.

––Bueno, pero yo sí. Así que te aguantas.

––Maldito animal, ¡Ni creas que voy a mudarme contigo!–– exclamó tratando de soltarse.

––Oh, sí lo harás…

––Ni que estuviera loca–– masculló mirándolo a los ojos.

––Bien, entonces estarás demente porque ya he mandado a traer tus cosas.

––¡¿QUÉ?

––¿Te gustan los somier? Porque compré uno para los dos.

––¡Más te vale que estés jugándome una broma! ¡Suéltame de una vez, engendro maligno!

––Oblígame–– El rubio se carcajeó y lo último que vio Hermione antes de que él le quitara la ropa, fue como _casi_ la cajita de música se rompía contra el suelo. Gracias a Merlín que abajo había un cojín que él había dejado caer.

…

––¿Quieres quedarte quieto?–– masculló ella–– maldición que le tengo miedo a los aviones. Debes estar jodiéndome, Malfoy.

––Eso es lo que intento–– hizo un puchero sin dejar de abrazara y tratar de quitarle la frazada con la que se estaba cubriendo.

––¡Ya basta, Malfoy!–– susurró–– Nos están mirando.

––¡Huy, que miedo tengo! ¡Ojos asesinos!–– Hermione no retuvo la carcajada pero le dio un codazo en el estómago al rubio––_Joder, hermosa…_ Te estás portando mal hoy.

Hermione lo ignoró cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose nuevamente con la frazada.

––Y a la próxima llamaré a la azafata para que me cambie de lugar.

Draco maldijo un poco en voz baja y se pegó a ella cual sanguijuela.

––Eres peor que el pulgoso.

Y el cachorrito salió de entre las frazadas y le lamió la cara al rubio reconociendo su cariñoso apodo.

––¡Controla a tu animal!–– se asqueó.

––Ven acá, Louis–– acarició el cabello azabache del pequeño–– te dije que tu padre no acepta su paternidad. Ya verás como dentro de poco también te quiere.

––¡Ni en mil años!–– bufó Draco dejándose caer en el asiento.

––¡SSSHHHH!

Hermione rió al escuchar la orden de toda la tripulación mandándolos a callar, y escuchó _Malditos muggles_ antes de quedarse dormida.

Sí. Definitivamente Draco era para ella, y ella era para él.

Mientras que no se mataran con sus _tan románticas_ muestras de amor, claro está. Debía asegurarse de mantener al pequeño a salvo de las rabietas del rubio.

––Ya verás cuando te embarace, Granger…–– murmuró él en su oído y Hermione se sonrojó–– no protestarás ni un poco lo que yo diga.

––Me embarazaré cuando _yo_ quiera, no cuando un gilipollas me lo ordene.

––¿Cómo me llamaste?–– se enojó.

––Gilipollas.

––Engreída, ¿qué te has creído, santurrona? Ya verás como…

––¡SSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

––_Malditos muggles, ya me callo, esto malditos como siempre…––_ y siguió mascullando todo el viaje, por lo menos el tiempo que ella estuvo despierta.

Y colorín colorado.

¡Menos mal que ya ha acabado!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y dejaron esos hermosos comentarios que es por lo que escribimos acá:

sailor mercuri o neptune Bliu Liz XkanakoX patybenededmalfoy Charlotte TAF Waaleej Lilith Evans Black ArelyM Veronika-BlackHear sujey Salmitha de Malfoy Tsukiyomi Araaa Andrius.

¡muchas gracias! Cuídense y un beso enorme.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, cómo están? Muchas gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios, para aquellos que no pudieron leer el cap 5 por los errores de texto ya lo he corregido y puden leerlo. Gracoas a ASUKA02 por avisarme del error.

¡Qué estén bien, hermosos!

Rosie


End file.
